warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan's Prophecy Book 9: Shadowstar's Awakening
Prologue Flameclaw anounced to his clan, "Finally, we will bring the evilest cat in the forest back to the forest." Yowls of aproval came from the BoneClan cats. "We will destroy all the clans, starting with ThunderClan! We will win! I will-" All of a sudden, Flameclaw started to have a huge headache. He heard a voice inside his head whisper, "Sleep, Flameclaw..." Flameclaw drifted off into sleep. In his dream, he was in a twoleg nest. The ground was a cold type of rock. There were twoleg fences, made out of things similar to a moster's pelt. Inside each of the fences, were animals. Some cats, some dogs. In one of the fences was an old, black, cat. It was Shadowstar, the evilest cat in the forest. He rasped, "I am locked up here. I was captured by twolegs. Come...come!!!" Then, Flameclaw woke up. He knew what he needed to do: free Shadowstar. Chapter 1 Whiteeheart padded into the clearing to see the damage that was done to the clan after Flameclaw's attack. He saw cats with large injurys lying on the ground. Whiteheart remebered what Longstripe said, I will die in this battle. Whiteheart ran into the medicine den, only to see Longstripe's dying body. "Longstripe!" Whiteheart said, sadly, "I'll get you Whitepelt-" "No, it is too late. You saved the clan." "But Flameclaw is still alive. Who knows what he wil do next-" "You saved the clan from this battle, and I know you will save the clan many more times. Goodbye, Whiteheart." Then, the elderly warrior closed his eyes. He was dead. Chapter 2 Whiteheart padded out of the den and went up to Sunstar, "Longstripe is dead." Sunstar gave Whiteheart a sad glance, then said, "So is Pinepaw." Sunstar jumped on top of the high rock, "Will all cats who can catch there own prey come beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." All the cats gathered around. Sunstar continued, "Today, Longstripe has joined StarClan." Murmers of sadness rose from the cats. "The new deputy of ThunderClan will be Snowstorm." Snowstorm stood up, suprised, and said, "It is my honor to be deputy." Sunstar said, "Pinepaw has also joined StarClan. But, we have new apprentices. Blizzardkit, you will now be known as Blizzardpaw. Your mentor will be Petalfoot." The two cats touched noses. Frostkit, you will now be known as Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Whiteheart." Chapter 3 Whiteheart was very suprised. He didn't expect an apprentice. Frostpaw, a white she-cat, padded up to Whiteheart. Whiteheart got up and touched noses with her. The clan meeting ended. Whiteheart said to the apprentice, "You will begin training tommorrow morning." Whiteheart saw Sunstar talking with Snowfur, a white ThunderClan queen. All of a sudden, Sunstar got on top of the high rock and said, "Wait, I have one more thing to say." The cats gathered around again. Sunstar said, "Snowfur told me that she is retiring to the elders den. She has served the clan well, but she has decided." The cats went away again, and Snowfur went into the elders den. Whiteheart went into the warriors den, waiting for the next day: his first day as a mentor. Chapter 4 The next morning, Whiteheart padded into the apprentices den to get his apprentice up. He said, "Frostpaw, wake up." The she-cat awoke. Whiteheart said, "Okay, lets go train." He led her outside the clearing, into the forest. Whiteheart said, "I'll teach you how to hunt." Whiteheart showed her the hunting tequnic. "Now you try." The apprentice krept up on a bird, but was too loud. Snow crumbled beneath her feet, and the bird heard it and flew away. Frostpaw sighed, "I'm sorry I let it get away, Whiteheart." "It's okay. Just keep trying." Whiteheart entered fourtrees with Frostpaw at her side. It was the gathering. Boulderstar silenced the cats with a yowl. When all the cats were quiet, Sunstar said, "We have bad news. Flameclaw and Blackstripe were actually working with the rogues. He left them, and StarClan knows where they are now." "Were any cats hurt?" Graystar asked. "Yes. They are now known as BoneClan, and they attacked us. Longstripe and Pinepaw both died." Yowls of anger rose from the crowd of cats. Sunstar continued, "Flameclaw also tried to convine his kits to join him. Thistlekit did, but the other two remained loyal to their clan." More yowls of anger rose. Graystar said, "I'm sorry to hear that, Sunstar. I have no news to report." Boulderstar said, "Neither do I." Oakstar said, "I have no news either." Graystar anounced, "The gathering is over!" Chapter 5 A few days had passed. One cold leaf-bare day, Whiteheart was in the clearing, eating a peice of fresh-kill. Snowstorm padded up to him, "Today, your apprentice has her first assesment. Meet me with her at sunning rocks." Whiteheart padded into the apprentices den and woke Frostpaw up. He said, "Today you have an assesment. Come one." Frostpaw got up and said, "But I'm not ready! I've only caught two peices of fresh kill since I started training! How many did you catch before your first assesment?" "About a dozen," Whiteheart admitted, "But it's okay. You'll do great." "I don't know if my place is a warrior." "Your place is what you want it to be," Whiteheart said gently, "Now, come on. Let's go." Chapter 6 Frostpaw returned to Whiteheart with one squirrel. "I only caught one peice of fresh kill," Frostpaw said, sadly, to both Whiteheart and Snowstorm. Whiteheart said, "It's okay. I'll refresh your memory on how to hunt." Whiteheart thought that maybe he wasn't ready for an apprentice. "Frostpaw," Whiteheart said as they walked on, "Do you like being a warrior?" "Yes, of course!" Frostpaw said imediatly, "Why would you ask that?" "It's just, you don't seem like being a warrior is your thing." "I know I'm not good at it, but I can still try-" "No, I don't mean your not good at it-" "But I'm not good at it." "You can be good at it if it was your passion. It just doesn't seem like your passion." Frostpaw sighed, "I thought being a warrior would be easier. I just-" "If you don't want to be a warrior, you don't have to," Whiteheart said. "I'll just keep trying," Frostpaw said. Chapter 7 A few days passed. The snow was starting to melt. It was starting to look like new-leaf. Whiteheart was walking by sunning rocks when he heard Skystripe and Streamstripe talking. Whiteheart went over to them and said, "Hi." Streamstripe greeted, "Hello." Then, Frostpaw apeared. Whiteheart said, "I have an apprentice now, Frostpelt." "That's great, Whiteheart," the she-cat replied, "How is she doing?" "Not so well," Whiteheart admitted, "Being a warrior just doesn't seem like her passion." "She could be a medicine cat," Frostpelt suggested. "Yeah, I'll ask her that," Whiteheart said. Frostpelt padded back into RiverClan territory, and Streamstripe and Skystripe kept talking. Whiteheart sunned himself on the warm rock. All of a sudden, he heard a farmiliar voice say, "What is going on?" Whiteheart turned around and saw it was Swiftfoot. Chapter 8 "Swiftfoot!" Whiteheart said, "What are you doing here?" "What am I doing here? Why are you and Skystripe with a RiverClan cat?" Skystripe answered, "It's my fault!" Swiftfoot glanced at him. "I am in love with Streamstripe," the gray tom admitted. "What? That's against the warrior code!" Skystripe continued, "Whiteheart dicovered this, and was about to tell the clan, but he didn't want to report me." "It's true," Whiteheart said, "Please don't tell." "No!" Swiftfoot exclaimed, "I'm telling right now!" Swiftfoot stormed off toward ThunderClan camp. Whiteheart ran after her and said, "Please! Skystripe and I will get banished!" Skystripe padded up and said, "Please! You can tell Sunstar that I was doing, just not Whiteheart! It's not his fault!" Swiftfoot stopped. There was a long pause. Finally, she said, "Fine. I won't tell on any of you." Then, she padded off. Chapter 9 More days passed. Swiftfoot didn't tell, but never said a word to Whiteheart. Whiteheart wondered what was wrong. He padded up to Frostpaw and said, "Hi, Frostpaw. I have a suggestion." Frostpaw asked, "What?" "I can see that your passion is not a warrior. Do you want to be a medicine cat?" There was a long pause. Finally, she burst out, "I'm never going to be any help to the clan!" "No, Frostpaw. Try being a medicine cat," Whiteheart urged. "What is the use? I won't be good at that either!" "Just try it." Frostpaw sighed, "Okay." That night, Whiteheart woke up. He saw Swiftfoot pad out of the warriors den. Whiteheart got up and followed her. She stopped in the center of the clearing. Whiteheart asked, "What's wrong?" "It's just...I want to spend more time with you!" she said, sadly. "I can spend more time with you!" Whiteheart had a funny fealing inside him. It was like he needed to be with Swiftfoot too. He realized he loved her. "I love you, Whiteheart!" she admitted. "I love you, too." "Would you like to be my mate?" "Of course." Chapter 10 The next morning, Whiteheart was eating fresh-kill with Swiftfoot. All of a sudden, Blackstripe ran into the clearing. He said, "I have a message for Sunstar!" Sunstar padded out of his den, "What are you doing here? Your banished!" Blackstripe said, "Flameclaw has a message for you." "What is it?" "He wants to tell you that he has brought the evilest cat in the forest, back." Sunstar said, frightened "You mean-" "Yes, Shadowstar."